YuGiOh - Next Generation (ESP)
by ACrazyShipper
Summary: Lo que no sabía Anzu, que a partir de esos sueños surgirán dudas, sobre su futuro. Pero la persona que jamás esperaría le surgirán sentimientos encontrados y creyendo que sólo se preocupaba de su hermano. Pero el pasado también de ella conocerá. R&R.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso por diversión._

_Todos los créditos a Kazuki Takahashi _

_La inspiración me llego de repente y decidí hacerlo junto con un doujinshi_

_Disfrútenlo :3_

_"_Hablando_"_

'Pensamientos'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Capítulo 1. Regreso a Clases

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"- decía una voz masculina.

"¡No! Espera...¿ y los niños?"- preocupada la chica que corría detrás del chico.

"Ellos estarán a salvo"- para unos segundos y voltea a ver su amada "Confía en mi"... pero la cara de su amado no se veía, todo cambio...

Ella sola

Aislada de su familia

Y sólo un grito desgarrador se escuchó ...

"Nooooo" se levanta una chica de su cama, se lleva una mano a la frente"de nuevo ese sueño/pesadilla...

*buzz* *buzz*

La chica apaga su despertador, se talla sus ojos para aclarar su vista.

"Que raro sueño..." voltea hacia la ventana y ve que el día estará algo lluvioso.

"Lo que faltaba, no es que este en contra de la lluvia pero seguramente se cancelara mi presentación" dio un leve suspiro.

Se paró de su cama y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida, a los 5 minutos sale y se dispone a vestirse con su uniforme de la escuela: camisa blanca, blazer rosa , su falda azul rey, su moño que viene con el juego de la falda, sus calcetas y sus mocasines.

Se mira al espejo por última vez, sus ojos rojos y decaídos

"¡Maldita sea!"

"Odio haberme enamorado de ti Atem" se tiro al suelo rendida, salían nuevamente esas lágrimas que tanto odiaba, no podía seguir así, tenía que dar el siguiente paso.

Después de unos minutos se levantó y checo su reloj "Yuugi ha de estar desesperado" Toma su maletín y baja a la cocina, percata una nota de su mamá pegada al marco de la puerta.

_-Hija:_

_Saldré esta semana por el trabajo, te dejé dinero para la semana y números por si necesitas algo o ocurre algo inesperado.._

_te quiere, Mamá-_

"Siempre dejándome sola desde los 10 años, en fin, cosas que jamás cambiarán"

Mira con indiferencia la foto de ella y su mamá 'Porque no hay un fin que podemos pasarla juntas' sale de su casa y pone llave, inmediatamente corre hacia el parque donde quedaron de verse Yūugi y ella.

"¡Yūugi!" Baja los escalones y le da un empujón ligero a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Te hice esperar mucho?" Su voz trataba de disimular que todo estaba bien.

"No para nada Anzu" le sonríe Yūugi.

"Me alegro mucho" devuelve la sonrisa y se van juntos a la preparatoria Domino.

Durante el camino Anzu estaba muy callada, con la mirada perdida "¿Estás bien?" La voz del chico tricolor la saca de sus pensamientos, de reojo tuvo una visión de Atem, pero la voz no es la misma, si él había crecido más y gracias al faraón pero su corazón ha sido destruído porque jamás lo verá.

"Eh... ¡si! Estoy bien" ríe forzoso y le da una sonrisa a su amigo

"Ya dime Anzu, tú no eres así .." detiene su paso y Anzu voltea a verlo ".. se que Atem se fue .. y lo veo en tus ojos, a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños ¿recuerdas?" Se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano, Anzu se sonroja pero ella misma tiene que convencerse a si misma que su amigo no es el faraón, tengan las misma cara cabello ojos pero sus sentimientos no sería lo mismo.

"N-no se de que hablas Yūugi" trata que su comportamiento esté normal. Yūugi da un suspiro "Anzu... se que amabas a Atem como a nadie, y se que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos hacia a ti pero quiero verte feliz y no triste, durante las vacaciones sólo nos vimos como 5 veces, la mayor parte nos rechazabas las invitaciones y preferías estar encerrada en tu casa, aislada de nosotros que siempre estaremos para apoyarte".

Por el lado de Anzu quisiera desahogarse todo sus llantos en su amigo pero no quiere lastimarlo y tiene razón, quizás él no lo sea, pero es un recuerdo vivo del mismo faraón, en un instante lo abrazo desprevenido y Yūugi se queda estático.

"Yūugi... yo..." salen lágrimas, reacciona al momento y la abraza, la diferencia de estatura ya no es tanto como antes, digamos que ahora la sobrepasa por 3cm "Esta bien Anzu, yo estaré siempre a tu lado acerca de tus decisiones" la apega más a él, quizás sea la última oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

"Gracias" se separa del abrazo Anzu y le da un beso en la mejilla , Yūugi se pone rojo como un tomate, Anzu se ríe leve.

"Vamos que llegaremos tarde" Yūugi vuelve a reaccionar por la voz de su amiga, la suerte para ellos es que estaban a unos 3 minutos de la escuela del lugar donde estaban.

"Mira es Ryoū, vamos con él" señala Yūugi a un chico de cabello blancos que estaba rodeado de varias chicas, Anzu le sonríe le asiente con la cabeza.

La mayoría habían llegado al salón excepto un chico de cabellos rubios y otro castaño, para suerte de ellos llegaron a un segundo de que cerraran la reja de la escuela "Gracias entrenador" grita el peliamarillo mientras que el pelicafe estaba recuperándose del camino atareado "La... próxima ... vez ... mejor tomo el autobús Jou" cae al suelo el pelicafe.

"Oh vamos Honda, no seas gallina" se burla Jōnouchi ,al instante recibe una golpe en la cabeza.

"Oye! Que te pasa Anzu" reprocha Jōnouchi y se soba la cabeza "Deberías de tener más cuidado cuando manejas la bicicleta Jōnouchi, pudiste haber tenido un accidente" se cruza de brazos y da un suspiro.

"En serio , jamás cambiarás" le da la espalda, estaba a punto de atacarla cuando Yūugi se pone en su camino.

"Si Jōnouchi, deberías de ser cuidadoso, la última vez te fracturaste la pierna y no queremos que volvamos a pasar por eso verdad" Jōnouchi se le queda viendo a Yūugi y siente algo extraño en su estómago 'P-pero que me pasa.. '

Yūugi lo mira extraño y susurra a Anzu "Pero que le pasa?" Anzu solo se encoge de hombros, en eso surge una idea de Anzu "¿Y cuando te devolverán tu disco de duelos Jou?" Fue la única manera de sacarlo de sus pensamientos "Aghhh, tenias que recordarlo Anzu"

El profesor de la primera clase aún llegaba, era muy raro para todos , ya que siempre es el primero en llegar y más por ser super estricto, pero para sorpresa de todos, llegó alguien menos inesperado...

* * *

**Un pequeño capítulo para iniciar, se centrará el ship Azureshipping (Anzu M. x Seto K.) algunos diálogos se tomaron de la película The Dark Side of Dimensions, pronto subiré el capítulo 2, esten atentos.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció :3 **

**Nos vemos luego c:**


End file.
